DESCRIPTION: We propose development of an interactive CD-ROM program targeted to individuals seeking information and making decisions about BRCA1 and BRCA2 genetic predisposition testing. Progress in molecular genetics has outpaced healthcare providers ability to develop effective ways to deliver information about BRCA1 and BRCA2 testing, and the psychosocial, ethical and legal issues involved. The complex nature of genetic testing makes it difficult to educate patients via traditional approaches. The proposed program will provide users an interactive teaming environment with a broad range of medical, psychosocial, ethical and legal information. By tailoring information to a user's profile, the program will direct them to the most relevant information. Helping individuals fully comprehend information about BRCA1 and BRCA2 testing is especially important during the informed consent process preceding testing. During Phase I, a prototype will be developed to demonstrate the nature and quality of the program. The prototype will be tested by potential end-users and clinicians. Phase II will include a clinical field trial of the program's efficacy. A program with demonstrated efficacy in improving patients understanding of BRCA1 and BRCA2 testing would represent a significant advance in the process of educating individuals seeking information and making decisions about BRCA1 and BRCA2 testing services.